The Emerald And The Boy Who Lived
by Athena Lionfire
Summary: After her school gets burned down by Voldemort Athena Reilly is sent to Hogwarts to continue her education, but she vows to revenge the death of her boyfriend at the hands of Voldemort.
1. Burning Schools Don't Always Fall

The Emerald and the Boy who lived  
By Athena Lionfire  
  
  
Authors Note: Because I am using the chaptering system I will warn you before hand that it might take a while to get each chapter typed. My story takes place at the end of GOF, after Voldemort rises.   
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling Goddess of all Stories, except Athena Reilly who belongs to me. I make a point not to include WB in this disclaimer as until I've seen a WB employee spending hours writing a HP Story I do not believe they belong to them.  
  
Chapter 1: The day the world turned backwards.  
  
The fire blazed hotter and hotter and the halls of the Celtic Ring of Magic were filled with terrified, nightware clad students. "Please keep calm and make your way to the Quidditch field." Professor Jones called, raising her voice above the terrified babble of the students. In the fourth year dormitory a young girl hurriedly searched through her drawers, pulling clothes out and tossing them over her shoulder. "C'mon Athena, we've got to get out of here!" a girl shrieked as she pulled on her cloak and ran for the stairs. "I can't leave without the stone. go on without me, I'll be fine." She pulled a small pouch out of her trunk and held it up in silent triumph. The leather of the pouch seemed to be invisible as the stone glowed emerald green, quickly she shoved it inside her pocket. Pulling on her robe and a pair of jeans she grabbed her firebolt broomstick, shoved open the window and took a running jump. "Look out below" She yelled as she did a loop de loop and flew off in the direction of the Quidditch field.  
  
Down on the Quidditch field Professor Jones was watching in horror as her school slowly burned to the ground. Looking around she noticed a familiar dark head was missing, "Students where is Athena Reilly? Please where is Athena Reilly?" Afew students turned around and shrugged and then returned to watching the burning remains of their much loved school. A tall boy with blonde hair shaded his eays as he scanned the sky and then grinned yelling, "Professor Jones, Professor Jones, she's there up there, Athena's safe!" Professor Jones hugged him and then ran to meet Athena who was dismounting from her broomstick, She was coughing from the smoke but was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm okay, the stones okay, we'll be fine!" She turned and hugged her professor and then caught sight of the tall blonde boy who was standing and watching from a distance. "Jake, hey are you okay?" she called, grinning he ran over to her and hugged her, "You scared me, don't do that again!" He ordered kissing her, she returned the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. She was startled by a green light that hurt her eyes and she turned to see a tall man with dark hair, he was idly twirling his wand and smirking. Her breath caught in her lungs and she felt a white hot anger raising in her, she struggled to control herself and felt Jake pulling her behind him. "Well, well, well, we finally meet, I hoped my small acts of random destruction would alert you to my presence!" Athena clenched her fists together,"What are you doing here Voldemort?" she asked glaring at him, Voldemort feigned hurt, "Oh Athena, you hurt me, should there be a reason for my visit."   
"What-do-you-want?" Athena said slowly enunciating each word, she pulled her wand out but before she could say anything Voldemort yelled, "Avada Kedavra," there was a flash of green light and then everything went black.  
  
A throbbing pain in her head woke her, and sitting up Kathy gingerley felt a lump on her head. Wincing she looked around in confusion, as her vision started to clear she saw professor Jones running towards her, her face was streaked with tears. "oh thank the lords you're awake, I've been so scared." Smiling weakly Athena pushed back a lock of long brown hair that was hanging in her face, "what happened? why aren't I dead? where's Jake?" Athena looked around at the crowded hospital beds, none of them holding her boy friend. Professor Jones sat down and took her hand, "Athena, when Voldemort went to curse you, Jake pulled you behind him, he saved your life, he's a hero, I'm so sorry he diedthough, but what he did will make him more famous than he could have possibly imagined. He died to save you, he will forever be regarded along the same lines of James and Lily Potter, he will never be forgotten." Tears filled Athena's eyes and she threw her covers off her, standing up she said, "mark my words, Voldemort will pay, I don't know when andI don't know how but he will pay." Sighing Professor Jones pushed her back down, "you'll have to wait untill you've finished school, when you are strong enough we'll send you to London, England, you can go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's run by Albus Dumbledore, he's a very powerfull wizard and a great, great man." she stood up and then leaned forward planting a kiss on Athena's forehead, strainghtening up she gently wiped the tears off Athena's cheeks, "Don't cry, for tomorrow there will be sunshine." With that she turned and walked out of the infirmary. Athena watched the sad figure of her former head teacher and thought about what she had said, she was filled with resolve to make her teacher and friend proud of her. "I'll do it for you, I promise." She whispered and then leaned back against the soft pillow and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Okay this is the first chapter in my fic, please be good readers and review, PLEASE!  
If I get some reviews I'll carry on with the story but if I don't I won't. Thanks, Athena Lionfire, (author) 


	2. Flying Carriages and Exploding Snap

  
Hey I hope you enjoy chpter two, I would like to thank Key for reviewing, it gave me the insentive to carry on. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer, Every thing belongs to JK Rowling, except Athena, Jake, Professor Jones, Aphrodite and McGonagalls scary new personality(but McGonagall belongs to JK.)   
  
Happy reading!   
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Flying Carriages and Exploding Snap  
  
It was three weeks before Athena was strong enough to travel to England and the Ministry of Magic had provided a flying Coach for her. The time eventually came for Athena to board the coach and the few remaining teachers had gathered to wish her good luck, her school friends had conjured a sign that wished her good luck and her trunk was filled with small presents. "Goodbye, Sweetheart, take care and owl us all the time, Aphrodite knows where to find me," professor Jones said, she turned and stroked the small snowy owl that had been a present from the teachers. "Thankyou, I'll miss you a lot, you've been a great friend." Athena replied giving her teacher a hug, turning around she climbed up the steps and stared around at the huge carriage. The carriage was filled with comfy chairs, deep plush rugs and floating floor cushions. Sitting, fast asleep in five of the chairs were five Hogwarts students all wearing black robes, one girl with bushy brown hair was holding a large book in one arm and an equally large ginger cat in the other, in spite of herself Athena giggled and then stopped when a tall stern women with her black hair scraped into a bun stood up from her seat near a window and walked towards her. "Aah, miss Reilly, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Griffindor,"she said smiling warmly, she shook her hand then gently led her near to the blazing fire, "We don't want you catching cold, Madame Pomfrey would have my head if you did." Athena stared at her in surprise and then glanced quickly at the sleeping students, McGonagall noticed her quick glance and smiling said, "I see you have noticed my sleeping companions, allow me to introduce Harry potter, Hermionie Granger, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, they insisted on coming when they heared what happened, as you probably know Mr Potter has had a run in with Voldemort before, I suppose curiosity got the better of them." Athena sank into a chair bewildered, why, she wondered, were five total strangers so anxious to meet her? McGonagall seemed to read her thoughts as she said, "I know it will seem strange but they really do care, they are good people who sometimes care too much." A tall boy boy with red hair yawned and stood up, he grinned when he saw her and walked forwards, "Hiya," he said shaking her hand, "I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you, Professor I thought you said you were going to wake us when we arrived?" McGonagall shrugged, " you were asleep and I thought a few minutes of undisturbed sleep wouldn't hurt." She turned and saw that the others were awake and were watching Athena curiously, "Allright, come on, I know you want to introduce yourselves, do it quickly then let miss Reilly relax." She said, her voice was sharp but she was smiling fondly at her students. hermionie Granger stepped forwards and shoom her hand, " Hi, I'm Hermionie, call me Herm though, I hope you'll enjoy coming to Hogwarts, it's a really good school." Athena smiled, "Thanks Herm, I'm glad I'll know some people on my first day, I know I'll enjoy it now." Turning she came face to face with a skinny boy with messy black hair, he had kind emerald eyes that were hidden behind large round glasses. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, It's nice to meet you, I hope you're in Griffindor, it's the only house worth being in."  
  
"Potter, do not Prejudice the poor girl, you may be right but don't prejudice her." Harry grinned and took a step back, almost instantly two indentical boys jumped forwards with identical grins on their faces, "Hi, he's Fred,"  
  
"and he's George," they said at the same time, bowing they each took a hand and gave it a kiss, making McGonagall grab the back of their robes and pull them backwards. Laughing Athena sat cross legged on a cushion, "How does anybody tell you apart?" She asked, Fred and george grinned, "They don't"  
  
The stately carriage flew over the Irish sea and the wind blew it from each side, but inside came the sound of laughing. Athena, Harry, Hermionie, Ron, Fred and George were playing a game of exploding snap whilst sitting on floating floor cushions and were being flown around the room with each explosion. "What are you doing playing exploding snap?" McGonagall exclaimed rushing over to them, "without me!" She added, sitting on a floating floor cushion. She laughed at their surprised expressions, "What you think I don't like to have fun, and anyways I like exploding snap. I once won a lot of money when I challenged Madame Hooch to a game, she won it all back the next day though, shame I had enough money to buy up Flourish and Blotts." Grinning she dealt out the cards and for the next few hours they were flung through the air at top speed barely managing to stop themselves from either falling off or slamming into the sides of the carriage.  
  
When the carriage finally landed in a large field behind The Leaky Cauldron they climbed down looking very dishevelled, but laughing like maniacs. Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic met them with a worried almost scared expression on his face, "I guess he isn't used to seeing Professor McGonagall laughing," Fred whispered to her, when she greeted him Athena struggled to keep a straight face, and had to cover it by coughing. "Sorry, I got a lot of smoke in my lungs, guess it hasn't all come out," she said, going red. Fudge led them to a table at the back of The Leaky Cauldron,and they ordered a large jug of Pumpkin juice, "So you're saying that I've got to go to Hogwarts, and Voldemort will not guess that the two people he is looking for will be under the same roof?" Fudge looked crestfallen, "It sounded like such a good plan, on parchment at least, I think that maybe Hogwarts isn't the best place after all."  
  
"No it's a great plan, Minister, it Old Voldie does attack he'll be facing the two people with the power and insentive to destroy him." Harry laughed and Athena raised one eye brow at him, "Old Voldie?" he asked laughing again, "Well if saying his name lessens the fear hold he has on people, making fun of him will make him seem as scary as a flobberworm." Athena said grinning, "Okay, I know why Harry would want to dramatically shorten Old Voldies life span, but why do you?" Ron asked, "He killed my boyfriend, I can't rest untill I've destroyed him and every death eater around." She looked up and saw them looking at her nervously, hermionie put a hand on her shoulder, "Athena, are you okay, if you need to talk, I'm always open for discussion." Ron laughed, "Aint that the truth, sometimes you never shut up!" Athena gave him a dig with her elbow making him wince, "Ron, don't be so rude, thanks Herm, I'm glad I'll have friends at Hogwarts, by the way who came up with that name?"   
  
"The four founders I suppose, how they thought of it I don't know." Hermionie said she yawned and then glanced at her watch, "Did you guys know it's past midnight, and we have to return home tomorrow." She said smiling at the shocked expression on McGonagalls face, "Bed now! Go on, I', sure your parents, and guardians," she added seeing Harry raise an eyebrow, "will not want me keeping you up all night." With that she led them to the three rooms they would be sleeping in, and Hermionie and Athena called goodnight then went in. "Breakfast is at nine Oclock," McGonagall called through the door then she went to her own room. Hermionie sat down on a bed and turned to face Athena who was putting Aphrodite's cage on the dresser, "I'm sorry about your boyfriend, do you miss him?" Nodding Athena buried her face in her hands and cried, Hermionie awkwardly put an arm around her and let her cry.  
  
  
  
Okay what do you think of Chapter Two, Please review!  
  
Be good readers and review, You know you want to!  
  



	3. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow, But Only I...

Chapter three-Parting is such sweet sorrow, but only if you intend to part!  
  
  
First I want to thank the people who reviewed me, You guys really made my day.   
  
Disclaimer, JK owns everything I only own Athena blah, blah, blah.(I'm sure you have allready heared this a million times).  
  
I appologize if this is a bit fluffy, I've come down with the flu so I'm not feeling to clever, but I will continue.  
  
Well enough blabbing let the Chapter begin.  
  
  
Athena was woken in the early hours of the morning by Hermionie straightening her bed, "Geroff, Herm, I'm not even up yet." She mumbled pulling her long brown hair away from her face, "There's no time like the present," Hermionie chirped cheerfully, groaning Athena sat up and yawned, she was wide awake a few seconds later when she realised that the whole room was a total pig sty, "Er Herm, did a bomb go off without me noticing?" Athena asked slowly standing up and forcing her way through the piles of clothing. Hermionie just looked at her like she was crazy, "No, what gave you that idea?"   
  
"Oh just the clothes randomly thrown all over my bed and over the floor and over the dresser and the mirror and yes even the door," Hermionie shrugged, "I lost my copy of Hogwarts a History, I thought you might like to borrow it."   
  
"Did you find it?" Athena asked as she moved through the piles of clothing, "Yup, right on my bed side cabinet, who would have thought?" Hermionie answered grinning sheepishly, sighing Athena picked up the clothes that were lying on her bed and handed them to Hermionie who folded them and put them in her trunk. "And I thought I was a slob," Athena muttered as she headed for the bathroom, "I'm not a slob I'm just strategically placing my clothes where I can see them," Hermionie called after her yawning Athena closed the door behind her.  
  
Twenty minutes later Athena emerged feeling refreshed, and a whole lot cleaner, "Herm Where are you?" She called to the apparently empty room, "She went downstairs for breakfast, she muttered something about leaving and Ron and then called out Harry and dashed out of the door, I think she might be a bit mentally unbalanced if you know what I mean." A voice said, turning around slowly Athena asked, "Okay who are you, and what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I am the ghost of Christmas past,"  
  
"Be serious!"  
  
"I am! Oh alright, lighten up I was just joking, I'm right behind you dear," turning Athena found herself looking at her own reflection, she tried waving at the mirror but it didn't seem to do any good. "There's no point waving at me, I don't have any arms," the voice told her with a hint of pity, "are you the mirror?" Athena asked, the mirror let out a sound that could only be a sigh and said, "It took you long enough, I was beginning to think you would never guess!"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything last night?" Athena asked putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the mirror, "I would have but I didn't want to disturb you, you were very upset, is anything wrong?"  
  
"Just my boyfriend getting murdered and me being moved across the ocean to a school with people I hardly know." Shrugging Athena said, "it doesn't matter now, I think I'm going to be okay."  
  
"Well I hope so, she might be crazy but your friend seems okay" the mirror said in what Athena could only say was a comforting tone, although she wasn't sure if mirrors had tones, this one apparantly had bright and cheerfull and pitying, and with everything else you had to guess. "How did you get in the mirror?" she asked, the mirror seemed to move a bit which Athena assumed was a shrug, " I don't know, one day I woke up and was looking at this person who was talking to me, So I answered, It's dreadfully confusing when you are in a room full of mirrors all of which sound exactly the same. The amount of conversations I've had with myself, oh where are you going?" The mirror asked as Athena slowly backed away, "Er downstairs, I don't want to be late for breakfast, bye." Athena called as she hurried out the door.  
  
  
Athena found her new friends minus McGonagall sitting and talking around a table, they were all drinking Pumpkin Juice and Athena noticed they all had serious expressions on their faces. "Hey guys, you are all looking so serious, lighten up," the sighs got louder and sitting down Athena said, "guys whats the matter?" Harry was staring moodily into his glass, the effect would have been better if he had been holding a whiskey but he was only holding a pumpkin juice, he looked up at the sound of her voice, "We have to leave today, and we won't see you untill we get our school things in a couple of weeks."   
  
"No way, you can't be leaving so soon, we have to convince McGonagall to let you stay, I don't know anybody here and I'd be really lonely, and anyway I'm not leaving my friends so soon after meeting them." She said, Fred, or George, shook his head, "It's no use, we have to leave, mum would go spare if we stayed, I wish you could just stay with one of us," Harry started laughing and Fred or George continued, "Well maybe you wouldn't want to stay with Harry, actually that would be funny,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Athena asked convinced that the twins were crazy, "Harry lives with his muggle relatives, they hate magic of any kind, and that includes us, his aunt would have a heart attack and that vein in his uncles neck would burst." Ron explained, grinning, Athena muttered, "Maybe we could see how fast his neck bursts, it could be funny." Harry burst out laughing at the idea of his Uncle with a hole in his neck but still shook his head, "I don't think you would like having my cousin Dudley molesting you, all summer. He's just discovered the opposite sex and is convinced he is their god, have you ever seen a 400 pound lump of fat preening himself in a mirror, it's gross." Harry said going green and pushing his drink away. "Actually, that was one of the reasons I came to meet you, apart from my concern that Voldemort might be attacking innocent people to get to me."   
  
"Harry, it wasn't just a weird coincidence that Voldemort attacked me, he was looking for this," Athena said holding up a glowing green pouch, "What is that? Hermionie asked shading her eyes as the light got brighter. "It's the Emerald stone of the Reilly's. This stone has been in my family for as long as anybody can remember, the youngest of the family always holds it, my parents were killed by some Death Eaters who weren't in Azkaban, they were looking for this. The Emerald can make the right person imortal, for as long as that person wishes. In the wrong hands it could split the earth and that is definatly something bad. The person who holds the stone is always more confident and sure of the spells they use, some say it gives us good luck, but I don't believe it. We make our own luck the stone just makes you believe that." For a few minutes there was silence which was interupted by the arrival of McGonagall,   
  
"Morning students, lovely day we are having, the coach will be leaving at noon, so have your trunks ready by then." She stared around at their depressed expessions and folded her arms across her chest, "Okay, whats wrong?" she asked, nobody answered and she turned Hermionie so she was facing her, "Hermionie Granger, are you going to tell me why you are so gloomy this fine morning?"   
  
"Well...." Hermionie answered going red, "Professor, we don't want to leave Athena all by herself, we are the only people she knows in England and she doesn't know anywhere around here, please don't make us leave." Ron said quickly, he glanced at the others who were nodding, "Maybe we can ask one of our parents if she can stay with one of us, at least then she won't be all alone?"  
  
"She might be able to stay with me, I'm sure my parents won't mind," Hermionie said, "Please?" She begged clasping her hands together and looking at McGonagall beseechingly. "Well, only if your parents agree, if not then she must stay here!" McGonagall said, grinning Hermionie pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and scribbled a quick letter onto it, She gave it to McGonagall who took it to the post office and sent it off on a first class owl.  
  
"Fine we just have to wait for your parents to reply, you don't live far from here do you?" McGonagall asked, looking at her watch, "No I only live about ten miles from here, in fact they should be getting it any time now." Hermionie replyed crossing her fingers.  
  
  
The First Class Owl, whose name was Peter, flew down a long road, and rested on a branch of a tree, it gave a muffled hoot and then set off again, it didn't stop flying untill it reached a large detached house, with a neat front lawn and a large car in the drive. Peter flew around the house untill he came to a window, peering in he saw two people sitting at a kitchen table eating breakfast, one of them was a woman she was eating a piece of toast and reading a newspaper, the paper was the Daily Prophet she was reading it with an amused expression, flying down Peter tapped on the window untill the woman looked up and let him in. "Frank, it's a letter from Hermionie, she wants to know if a friend of hers can stay here untill school starts, what do you think?" She asked stroking the owl on the head, "Well if it's okay by you it's okay by me." Frank said giving the owl a piece of toast, Peter ate the toast and watched as the woman tied the piece of parchment onto his leg and opened the window again, hooting he flew off in the direction of The Leaky cauldron.  
  
"Mum says it's okay, you can stay in the guest bedroom." Hermionie said jumping up and down in excitement, Athena grinned and hugged her, "Thanks Herm, remind me to buy your mum a big bunch of flowers, she deserves them."  
  
"So are you all set then?" Rona asked poking his head into their room, nodding Athena said, "Yup, I'm staying with Hermionie, this is gonna be so great." Ron grinned and walked through the doorway fully, "Cool, Harry's going to be staying with me soon, as long as Dumbledore says it's okay, and at least we won't have to go far for all of us to meet." Harry shoved Ron forwards and looked at the mirror, "Athena why is your mirror covered in a sheet, I thought you only did that to budgies?" He asked peering under the sheet, Athena grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Do not go under there, the mirror knows the theme to every movie, TV Show and game show that has ever been made, it sings them constantly, I finally put the sheet over to shut it up." Laughing Harry started whistling the theme to The Adams Family and groaning Athena grabbed a cushion and threw it at him. Harry ducked and threw the cushion back at her, pretty soon all four were armed with cushions and aiming wherever they thought somebody was, it was difficult to see as the air was full of swirling feathers and more often than not they hit themselves.  
  
"Er you guys, how are we going to explain this mess?" Hermionie asked twenty minutes later when they all collapsed on a bed that was covered in feathers. "Thats easy teenage high spirits," Ron said pulling feathers out of his mouth, "Or somebody spiked the pumpkin juice and we are very, very drunk?" Athena said as she pulled feathers out of Hermionies hair. "I think we should just clean it up as best as we can and hope that nobody notices." Harry said standing up he pulled an empty pillow case out from under Ron and started stuffing it, the others joined in and the room was soon looking almost normal.  
  
They joined the others at noon in the field behind The Leaky Cauldron and McGonagall looked at her watch as they arrived, "I'm glad to see you could arrive on time, any idea where Fred and George are?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "Have you checked inside the carriage, I haven't seen them since this morning." McGonagall, frowned and climbed into the carriage, sitting on two floating floor cushions were Fred and George, they were playing Exploding Snap and kept crashing into the roof, with each explosion they cracked up laughing, and nearly fell off.  
  
"Fred, George, come down now! Your mother would have a heart attack if she knew what you were doing," McGonagall ordered, startled Fred turned and slipped off the cushion, Athena seemed to move at the speed of light, grabbing her broom that had been left by the door she flew and caught Fred two feet from the floor. "Wow, what a save, that was pure skill," Harry said as Athena dumped Fred into a chair and then dismounted. "It was nothing, I was keeper in my old schools Quidditch team. The amount of people I've had to save when they fell off their brooms, its funny really, normally good flyers would suddenly fall off whenever I came near. I don't know why?"  
  
"Er Athena, have you looked in a mirror recently, there aren't many guys who wouldn't want to be rescued by you." Hermionie said, she grinned when Athena went red, "If I was you I'd just ignore it, it will stop them falling off, or they will keep falling off and there will be a few untimely deaths, either way don't worry about it." Athena laughed and said, "Okay, I'm taking your advice no more saving people. Unless they really did fall off, then I think I should at least try."  
  
The journey to Hermionie's house only took half an hour and they were soon landing in a field behind some woods a quarter of a mile away from her house. "we'll be there soon," Hermionie told them, they had decided that Harry and Ron should walk with them as far as the house to make sure that they were safe, with Voldemort still at large it wasn't safe for young witches and wizards to walk the streets. Hermionies house was a large detached house with a large front garden and an equally large back garden. Resting her trunk on the floor Hermionie shoved open the door and was knocked over by a Dalmation, "Down Prince, down." she ordered as Prince slobbered over her and then turned to greet Athena, Harry and Ron. A loud hissing noise alerted them to the presence of Crookshanks who was siting in his cat carrier glaring at Prince who stuck his nose in the door and had it swiped at by a large orange paw. "Crookie stop that!" Hermionie said tapping the top of the carrier. There was no responce except a loud miow and an equally loud hiss. "Crookshanks doesn't like Prince, I don't know why?" She said as she led them to the living room.  
  
"Hermionie you're home, how was the trip? This must be Athena, and these two are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermionie has told me so much about you, its lovely to meet you again." Hermionies mother said stepping forward she hugged her daughter and shook hands with Athena, Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron stared in surprise at Hermionies mother, she was tall and had brown hair, but her hair was long, straight and shiny, very different from the curly frizz belonging to Hermionie. Hermionie noticed their surprised expressions and said, "yeah I know, I always wonder where I got my curls from." Grinning sheepishly Harry and Ron made their excuses and left promosing to owl her as much as possible.  
  
"Okay, I'll show you to the guest bedroom, and then I'll give you the grand tour of the house." Hermionie said, her mother picked up the cage that Aphrodite was in and took it to the kitchen, "I'll just give your owl some food and water and then I'll bring her to your room." She said as she dissapeared into the kitchen. "my mum has a thing about owls, she loves it when I send owls home." She opened a door and walked into a room that had white walls with pink curtains and mahogany furniture. "It's a bit hotel like but I hope it will be okay untill school starts." she said as she showed Athena around the room. "It's lovely, believe me when you have lived in an orphanage for most of your life you can live in anything."   
  
"Where do you normally go for the holidays?" Hermionie asked, as Athena sat on the edge of the bed grinning, "I went to the nearest orphanage, the owners were really nice, because of the closeness to the school they had, had quite a few orphaned witches and wizards. I was allowed to have my own room where I could do my homework without being disturbed and having awkward questions asked about my books, I found that The History Of Magic tended to get a lot of funny looks." Athena laughed and jumped up, "C'mon, you promised me a full tour of the house, I really like it here, the whole house has a good air." Hermionie raised an eyebrow in her direction and Athena explained, "I was top of the class in divination, I can read auras, which are like energy fields around a person, like a giant mood ring. The people in this house are so relaxed and happy that the house is relaxed and happy, at the orphanage it was always moody, depressed and angry at the world, it was horrible."  
  
"Hey, well don't worry about this house feeling depressed, we are usually happy. I mean not all the time, bad things happen, they always do, it can't be helped but we generally have good spirits."   
  
"Good, I don't like bad spirits, they make me scared and I get a sort of helpless feeling, but no more, I shall remain forever happy." Shaking her head slightly Hermionie led her downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was having a chat with Aphrodite, "you are such a good bird, yes you are, oh you are so clever, pretty girl, pretty, pretty girl."  
  
"Mother, she won't answer, she's just a bird, I know how much you like birds but well you will just have to stop having deep and meaningfull conversations with them. Its just ever so slightly crazy." Her mother jumped at the sound of Hermionies amused voice and turned around grinning sheepishly. "You never know she might answer, it's not impossible."  
  
"Actually yes it is, Owls don't have to vocal cords or the lips to form real words, she's an owl not a parrot."  
  
"Do parrots have lips?"  
  
"I don't know, I will have to get a closer look, and there aren't many parrots around here."  
  
"Well you can never be to sure about that"  
  
"Mother, what have you done?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hermionies Mother lifted her hands up in an attempt to prove her innocence, "Honest I was just thinking how nice it would be to recieve mail from a parrot." Sighing Hermionie stroked the downy white head of the snowy owl who turned and looked at her reproachfully. "I think I will stick with sending owls with my mail, its much more reliable."  
  
"Yeah like the mail service." Hermionies mother said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes Hermionie folded her arms across her chest, "Mother No Parrot! And stop pouting, how old are you again?" Sticking her bottom lip out Mrs Granger muttered, "Old enough to be your mother!"  
  
"yeah, well, when you learn to behave like my mother and not my little sister you can have a parrot but untill then no!" Hermionie turned at the sound of giggling and smiling said, "Sad isn't it, the daughter telling off her mother." Shaking her head Athena said, "Nah, it's a sign all is right with the world, the kids finally have control."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay what do you think of this for a third chapter. My biggest chapter yet! Read and Review Please!   
  
  



	4. Brooms, Trains and Automobiles

  
Hey hey, Chapter four is up!  
  
Although I notice a tremendous drop in reviews! (actually to be precise NONE!) Where are you?  
  
Okay enough of the rant.  
  
  
Chapter Four: Brooms, Trains and Automobiles  
  
  
The rest of the summer past quickly for Athena and she was soon looking forward to meeting Harry, Ron, Fred and George in Diagon alley. She hadn't missed them a lot as they were all constantly coming over to Hermionies house or she and Hermionie would got to Rons house, she had been introduced to Ginny who had apologized for not coming along, "Mum and Dad wouldn't let me go, they said it was too dangerous for someone so young, I'm only a year younger than Ron!" Ginny had said grinning impishly. Athena had realised how alike the Weasley family was, all of them had red hair and freckles and were extremely tall for their ages, but she realised one of the things the twins were missing was their mothers over powering concern for everybody and everything. When Ron had introduced Athena to Molly Weasley she had grabbed her in a spine crushing bearhug, "Ooh you poor thing, facing Voldemort like that, you kids are turning my hair grey!" she had stated, Athena had grinned as Mrs Weasley's hair was flaming red and didn't have a single strand of grey.  
  
Hermionies mother had agreed to dropping them off at Diagon Alley, where they would meet Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny at Gringotts. Athena was amazed at how Diagon Alley could hold so many shops, and wanted to look in every shop but Hermionie insisted that they meet the others first.  
  
"Okay but I still want to go in every shop later," Athena said dragging Hermionie off in the direction of Gringotts. "Slow down, don't yank my arm off I need it!" Hermionie yelled dragging her feet in a desperate attempt to slow down.  
  
"I'll get you a new one, I promise, look I see Harry and Ron, c'mon hurry, Harry over here!" she called waving her free arm, grinning she gave a startled Harry a bear hug and planted a kiss on Rons cheek.  
  
"Athena have you been drinking coffee?" Ron asked wiping his cheek with the back of his hand, "Yeah I had three or four,"  
  
"Cups?"  
  
"Jugs, I feel a little light headed though, can't for the life of me think why?" Athena said taking a deep breath she paused, "Where are the others?" she asked looking worried, "Mum's taking them with her to get the money, they should be back in a minute." Ron said he yawned and sat down on the edge of the huge marble step, "Harry, did you know that you talk in your sleep, you've never done it before but last night you kept up a running commentary of a Quidditch game and what was even weirder we were all playing, including Hermionie!"  
  
Grinning Harry said, "I guess sometimes my dreams are so interesting that I want to share them with the world. Sorry if I kept you awake, at least I wasn't sleep flying that would be quite hard to explain to you mum!"  
  
"What is hard to explain to me?" Mrs Weasley asked dropping a leather bag of coins into Harrys hand.  
  
"I talked in my sleep last night and I was saying that at least I wasn't sleep flying."  
  
"Don't you ever do that, you would give me a heart attack." Mrs Weasley warned placing a protective arm around his shoulder. "Okay, I wasn't planning on trying anyway, but who knows what my mind does at night?" "Good I don't want to have to send Arthur after you in the middle of the night." Mrs Weasley said giving his cheek a good natured pinch, "okay I will head back to the Burrow, try not to come back after its gone dark, Hermionie, Athena you will be staying with us tonight and don't worry I've already cleared it with your mum." With that she gave them all a hug and headed for the nearest shop.  
  
"Well, with that said lets shop!" Athena said grinning as she gave Fred and George a bear hug that left them limping for several minutes. Turning she spotted Ginny who was watching her wide eyed from behind a groaning Fred, "C'mere Ginny, don't worry I won't hurt you to badly," grabbing her she gave her a bear hug and then set her down with smile, "well I think thats all of you, c'mon I better get my money."  
  
"You mean we have to go back in there again!" Ginny cried going green, nodding Athena grinned, "yup, sorry but I need cash and my bank account is in there!"   
  
"I didn't know you had a bank account," Hermionie said putting an arm around Ginny to stop her falling over, "Yup, it was originally my parents but when they died the money was left to me their only daughter,"  
  
"Do you have any other siblings?" Harry said he looked at her awkwardly, "I did, sort of, my mother was nine months pregnant, she was only a couple of days away from giving birth when she and my dad were killed."  
Shrugging she started walking up the steps of Gringotts, "C'mon we don't have all day, get your legs in gear!" She called as she entered the building, shrugging the others followed, Hermionie and Ginny came last as Ginny was refusing point blank to go back in. "C'mon Ginny it'll be okay, and anyway I need my money as well," Hermionie said pushing her towards the door, "No, please I don't want to go back in there!" Ginny moaned, Harry came back and grabbed Ginny by the waist swinging her over his shoulder, "C'mon Gin you're holding up the procession!" he said following Ron who was also looking doubtfull about entering.  
  
A Gringott elf looked up from his work and smiled at them, "how can I help you?" he asked, Athena stepped forwards saying, "Hi I'm Athena Reilly and this is Hermionie Granger we would like to pay a visit to our safes Please?" Nodding the elf led them to a cart and they all climbed in, "Please keep you hands inside of the cart at all times we wouldn't want to return with only one hand now would we?" he said as the rolled away, "Oh, my stomach," Ginny groaned as the cart stopped suddenly, "Miss Granger this is your stop," the elf said handing Hermionie a small silver key. Standing up she got out and opened the door, stepping inside. She returned a few minutes later with a bag full of coins, "Okay onwards" Athena said grinning at Ginnys green face. The cart moved faster and faster twisting and turning and finally stopped, laughing Athena jumped out and unlocked her door, when she came out a few minutes later she had a mistified expression on her face, "how the hell did I get so much gold?" she questioned the elf, "a number of deposits were made to your account, by various members of the ministry."   
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy and I think that Albus Dumbledore might have made a deposit, he seemed adament that both you and Mr Harry Potter recieve a parcel," frowning Athena jumped back into her safe and returned with a parcel, "well I'll be damned, I wonder what it is?"  
  
"who cares, did you say Lucius Malfoy?" Hermionie asked the elf who nodded, "yes he said it was to make sure that you had a bright future at Hogwarts."  
  
"Athena, are you by any chance a pure blood?"  
  
"yes why?"  
  
"I think that he has just got you engaged to his son or something like a bribe, I give you gold you marry my son,"  
  
"who the fudge is his son? I don't know anybody called Malfoy!" Athena said as she climbed back into the cart, "Draco Malfoy the slimiest git you can ever have the displeasure of meeting," Harry said going green, "ew what if he does want you to marry him, gross!" Ginny said patting Athena on the back sadly, "he can not pay me like that, what do I look like a prostitute?!" Ginny looked confused and leaning over to her Hermionie said, "We'll tell you when you're older"  
  
"C'mon lets get to Harrys I suppose he wants to see his parcel as well," Harry nodded and the cart ran forwards again.   
  
"Well I'll be buggered, I've got one as well, wierd," Harry said he looked at the label, "Mr Potter, I think that this will come in handy, Miss Reilly also has one it will give you a clue about your parents. Okay Hermionie you're good at riddles any clue what that means?"  
  
"Could you ask me later when I'm not in a speeding cart?" she mumbled sliding down to join Ginny on the floor of the cart, "Kay, I think that we are nearly there anyways" Harry said he grinned at the colour of green on their faces, "C'mon, why are me and Athena the only people enjoying this?"  
  
"I dunno maybe you were dropped on your head as children, it would explain your fascination with nearly getting killed, playing dangerous sports and falling a few hundred feet." Hermionie mumbled as the cart stopped at break neck speed, "Oh thank the gods" Ginny cried as she got out and leaned against a wall.   
  
"C'mon lets get outside, icecreams on me, my treat, I'm in a spending mood" Athena said as the walked down the marble steps, "Okay but can I wait untill the world stops spinning?" Hermionie said holding a hand on her forehead, "I'm never doing that again!" She groaned sitting down heavily on a bench.   
  
"You guys wait here and I'll get the ice creams, hold on on second thought, Ron could you help me carry them I only have two hands?" She asked, Ron nodded and the walked away. "I think that we are in for another interesting year, don't you agree Herm?" Harry said, Hermionie nodded, "Yup, definaltely, oh well at least the odds are going to be more even against Malfoy and his monkey butlers." she said, nudging Harry she pointed in the direction of the robe shop, "speaking of Malfoy he's heading in Athena's direction, c'mon we better join her!" Standing up they ran over to Athena, "Slimy Git at one O-Clock," Ginny muttered into her ear, turning Athena looked Draco Malfoy up and down, "Skinny little runt isn't he?" Draco Malfoy was short and skinny with blonde hair, he had a permanant sneer on his face which gave him the expression of somebody smelling something nasty.  
  
"Well Potter, didn't expect to find you here, escape from the zoo did you?" he drawled, standing in front of him Fred and George said menacingly, "Say that again Malfoy we didn't quite hear you!" Athena laughed at the sight of the extremely tall Fred and George towering over Draco, "Fred, George, down boys, let me handle this," she said, grinning Fred and George stood back and folding her arms across her chest Athena looked at Draco.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Draco drawled, "I'm looking at the sorriest excuse for a wizard I have ever seen, with your weak chin and total lack of muscles it's no wonder your father continually beats the crap out of you, you make up for your low self esteem by taunting those who do not have a pair of dumb apes following them around like scared puppies. You blame your poor grades on those who aren't around to stand up for themselves, and on the so called muggle loving teachers. When in fact it is your lack of effort and cowardice to complete even the simplest spell that holds you back, you might have an extremely biased teacher on your side but being a kiss ass does not work on anybody else. You so wrongly assume that because you are a pure blood you are far superior to muggle borns, when in fact you are beat at every subject by a witch who is of muggle parentage, and that just tears you up inside doesn't it?" Athena said pointing her finger at him, Draco whimpered in reply and Athena continued smugly, "I thought so, on the outside you might be overflowing with male bravado but inside you are a cowering, creeping, sorry little mummys boy, now get out of my sight before I am forced to do something that I may or may not regret!" Draco backed away quickly and ran around the corner, watching him Athena started laughing and was joined by her friends, "way to go Athena!" Harry said holding onto his side that was starting to hurt from laughing so hard.  
  
"Well he deserved it, acting like he was better than everybody just because of how many bloody wizards are in his family." Grinning Fred and George lifted her onto their shoulders and started cheering, "Fred, George, put me down you're making a scene," Athena said trying in vain to jump down off their shoulders.  
  
"You call this a scene, you should see them when they get really excited, it's quite funny to watch," Ginny said as she kicked Fred in the shin causing him to drop Athena, "See all you need to do is treat them with a little respect, and if that fails kick them!"   
  
"Thanks, I think that I should get my uniform first, otherwise I'll be wandering around Hogwarts in my underwear." Athena said, "What's so bad about that?" Fred asked grinning he jumped back out of the way of Athena aiming a kick at his shin, "okay chill psycho one!" Hermionie said pulling her back, "I need a new robe anyway, lets go."   
  
They set off in the direction of Madame Malkins Robe shop and Athena looked in the windows of the various shops they walked past, "ooh a Quidditch shop, we have to go in there, I need a new wand as well mine has been acting funny ever since I say on it in the hospital wing."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry we'll get everything, one thing at a time, calm down, you are more excited than a first year at the sorting ceremony." Harry said as they entered madame Malkins, "Sorting ceremony, what do you mean sorting ceremony, you mean I have to sorted in front of everybody!" Nodding Ginny looked at a rack full of Hogwarts uniforms, "Athena what size are you?" she asked pulling out some robes and holding them against her, "er size 8 I think I'm not sure, I think I need to be measured."  
  
"Did you say you need to be measured? Well that is my department, come here dear, stand on the stool, are you a first year, I don't recognise you?" She said as she pulled a robe over Athena's head, "No I'm a fifth year transfer from Ireland, It's nice to meet you." Athena said her voice coming out muffled from beneath the black robe.  
  
"Of course, Dumbledore told me that you were coming, I should have recognised you, but with so many people coming in each day shopping for black robes you all start to look alike." Madame Malkin said as she pinned the robe.   
  
"Here you go, two Hogwarts robes and a pointy black hat, just what it says on your list." Madame Malkin said handing Athena a package twenty minutes later, paying for them Athena watched as Hermionie and Harry were fitted for robes. Much to Hermionie's embarassment Madame Malkin announced loudly that her robe would have to be let out at the bust, "Ohh you girls are growing up so fast," she said wiping a tear from her eye, "it seems like only yeaterday when you come in and I have to chop away most of the robe so you can walk."  
  
Biting her lip Athena patted Hermionie on the back sympathetically, "Not one word," she warned Fred and George who were grinning like maniacs, they nodded but the sound of muffled laughter filled the air. "oh my god that was embarassing!" Hermionie muttered covering her face with her bag. "it could have been worse, she could have stripped you down to your underwear and shown the lads your bra!" Ginny said sounding sympathetic, but it fooled nobody as her brown eyes were shining with supressed laughter.  
  
"Hermionie don't worry, your aura has gone hot pink, normally with embarassment it goes light pink, you must be totally humiliated." Athena said pausing to smack Fred and George who were laughing into their hands, "c'mon I need my wand." she said leading the way to Ollivanders wand shop.  
  
After the tape measure had finished measuring her, Mr Ollivander started passing her wands and almost immediantly taking them away from her, "Hmm a tricky one I see, well don't worry you will find your wand." he said "right this one is 12 inches, Beech, with unicorn hair and mistletoe, light and springy good for Transfiguration." He said as he handed her the wand, pulling back her arm the wand shot blue sparks out followed by gold stars. "I told you didn't I, we always get the right wand with the right person." Mr Ollivander said packing the wand up, after she had paid for it Athena took it out and ran a finger up it, "well I hope I don't break it, this is a good wand," she said putting it back in her bag.   
  
*A/N Okay be warned this part is going to be screaming out the annoyance of sunburn, and guess who my victim is? You guessed it RON! Seen as how he doesn't get a lot of imput and he's also a red head its time to burn*  
  
"Ron stop scratching yourself, do you have any idea of how distracting that is?" Hermionie yelled at Ron over the noise of people buying books. "Try having sunburn its flippin annoying" Ron yelled back pulling his hood down to show a neck that was almost as red as his hair. "Don't you know that people with red hair should use plenty of sun cream," Athena said grinning and slapping Ron on the arm making him yell out in pain, "Athena don't slap Ron, its just not as much fun when you know it's the sunburn hurting and not the slap." Ginny said smiling sweetly in her brothers direction.  
  
"I'd like to see how you would deal with having sunburn, its not all fun and games if I'm not itching I'm burning and if I'm not burning I'm itching. It's a nasty circle," Ron said scratching at his neck, "Oh for goodness sakes, here I have some pear scented cream, it might ease the itching a bit." Hermionie said pulling a small green bottle out of her bag.  
  
"Great now I'll look like a lobster and smell like a lobster dipped in pear juice." Ron said rubbing it onto his neck, "Oh for heavens sake Ron, you smell nice!" Ginny said wincing as a large piece of skin came away from his neck. "Ouch, that has got to really sting!" Harry said turning slightly green, "not really the cream helped a bit, although I smell really girly and, and... well girly." He said as he handed the nearly empty bottle back to Hermionie, "Thanks Ron, good job this stuff can be bought in large quantitys, how much did you put on?"  
  
"As much as I needed," Ron muttered as he scratched at his arm, "which roughly translates as lots but you are avoiding answering my questions." Hermionie said slapping his red arm, Ron yelled and moved his arm away and grinning Hermionie high fived Ginny and Athena.  
  
*A/N Okay I know I was evil, but Ron needed input and I was stuck for ideas.*  
  
Finally they managed to collect all the items on their list and they went to Madame Malkins to use the fireplace. Ginny had a bag of floo powder with her and they all took a pinch of it, "just throw it in and say The Burrow, its easy." Ginny said as she threw her powder in the flames went green and stepping into them they heared Ginny call out "The Burrow" and she then dissapeard. "Go on Athena you go next," Fred said nervously Athena threw the powder into the fire and stepping into the green flames called out "The Burrow" and seconds later she was spinning and trying desperatly trying to keep her bags from flying away, after what seemed like a lifetime of spinning she spotted Ginny and she dived out of the flames. "ahh Athena I see you made it, jolly good, it's always annoying having to search for lost people especially if the are lost via floo powder." Molly Weasley said brushing her down and handing her a plate of sandwiches. "thanks" Athena said as she bit into a bacon sandwich and watched as one by one Hermionie, Harry, Fred, George and Ron appeared in the fireplace. They were all brushed down by Molly and then handed a plate of sandwiches, Hermionie looked slightly green but accepted the sandwiches and ate them slowly.  
  
"Athena and Hermionie you will sleeping in Ginny's room, it might be a bit cramped but I'm sure you will all manage for a few days. And don't worry about your trunks, your mum brought them around this afternoon, they are in Ginny's room, she packed your clothes in them and she says you are to owl if you need anything else." Shrugging Hermionie finished the last bacon sandwich and took a swig of pumpkin juice, "I'll check mine later, I'm pretty sure mum will have forgotten something, she usually does,"   
  
"okay as long as you check eventually, we don't want you going to school without your hat or your underwear, now that would be embarassing." Molly said as she started cooking dinner, "ugh please don't make me think about that, you'll make me paranoid about forgetting my underwear, and I'm already paranoid about failing my exams."Hermionie said shuddering.   
  
"Got that right," Ron and Harry muttered, Hermionie aimed a kick at both their shins and Athena slapped them around their heads, "RON, HARRY, don't be so rude, we don't make fun of your obsession with the Chudley Cannons or your paranoia about being killed by Old Voldielocks. Harry and Ron turned red and Fred, George and Ginny cracked up laughing, "Athena how did you know about Ron's obsession with Chudley cannons?" Ginny asked giving Ron a playfull shove, "I was top of my class in Divination, also I saw the posters in his bedroom, it's sad really." Athena said smugly folding her arms across her chest, "Aah and we thought you were the next Sybill Trewlaney" Fred said grinning, "I don't know who she is but I'm going to say no anyway." Athena said looking confused, "She is the old fraud who teaches Divination, she has predicted Harry's death about four times now and he is still very unsurprisingly alive." Hermionie said, laughing and rolling her eyes. "Oh well, okay, I don't think that I'll take Divination then, actually, yeah I will, somebody has to show her how it's done." Athena said, suddenly she stiffened and then flopped down in her seat, when she spoke her voice was deeper, "The time is coming when Light meets Dark, only one shall survive but for Light to survive the stone of green is to be destroyed." Shaking her head, Athena stared around at her friends who were looking at her nervously, "what, did I make a prediction? What did I say, you better write it down, I'm always right." Athena said grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, Hermionie told her what she had said and she wrote it down. "Lets see, well Harry you are obviously Light, Voldie is dark and, oh no, you have to destroy my emerald."  
  
"Whats so bad about destroying the emerald?" Harry asked, "If the stone is destroyed at the wrong time, you won't destroy Voldie, but it will destroy me and any living Reilly's, that is partly why Voldie wants it, he's made immortal and I'm dead so I can't even stop him. You better contact Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, they must hear about this!" Athena said, "How do you know about Sirius?" Harry asked frowning and pulling at his fringe. "I had a vision, it was only a couple of years ago, I said, the Black dog is innocent, the Wormy rat is to blame, stop the rat to free the dog. I didn't understand so I told the headmistress of The Celtic, she owled Dumbledore and he told her that Sirus Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was guilty, Sirius was a dog and Peter Pettigrew was a rat, they were illegal animagi." So I have always tried to tell people what I saw, not many believe but those who do know the truth at least."   
  
Molly Weasley, was watching open mouthed at Athena's last statement, "well in all those years I knew Sirius and his friends I didn't have a clue they were animagi, he sure kept that a secret." She said as she put plates of food onto the table, "go on kids dig in, Arthur might be a bit late tonight, well he usually is late, there are so many wizards who find it amusing to plant magical objects on unsuspecting Muggles, its just plain sick." Molly muttered as she buttered bread for them all, "Percy is nearly as bad as his father for staying late, although most of the time when he is at home he stays in his room writing reports, if he isn't minister of magic before he's thirty I'll be very surprised, although with the way Fudge is going he won't pop his clogs untill his in his early hundreds." she speared at a potato and bit into it angrily, "I've a good mind to feed him magic mushrooms, in all those years that Arthur has worked like a madman to improve life for muggles and he has never once got a promotion, he doesn't get much help either, I've another good mind to force feed him rat poison, Fudge is useless, he spends all of his time asking Professor Dumbledore what to do, never thinks for himself. Pathetic!" Fred and George were grinning by the time Molly finished her tirade and Harry and Ron were having trouble keeping themselves from bursting out laughing, "Mrs Weasley, if I were you I'd just hit him with a frying pan, then at least you get that interesting sound as pan hits skull." Hermionie said grinning, Harry and Ron cracked up laughing and Fred and George excused themselves from the table, once they were out of the room the sound of laughing was heared and Athena called out to them, "Fred, George, we can hear you the wall didn't stop the sound coming through, just come in here and laugh." They came in holding their ribs and George was holding onto his head that had a lump coming up, "ow, Herm don't give Fred ideas, he wacked me with a pan." George said, Fred grinned and said, "well I wanted to know what it sounded like."  
  
That night Harry and Ron sat in Ron's room and played exploding snap, "Athena's strange isn't she?" Harry said dodging an explosion that nearly singed his eyebrows, "Yup, but there is something about her that is very captivating, I dunno maybe its her soap or something," Ron said, "Bet you a Galleon that she fancies you," Harry said laughing at Ron who went red, "I'd take that bet but I'm broke," Ron muttered embarrassed at his lack of money, "alright if she fancies you I'll pay for your first date. Hopefully she thinks of you as just a friend, I'll ask Hermionie, she's a girl so she should know." Ron looked at him skeptically, "She may be a girl but she's Hermionie she isn't a normal girl, I mean she's allready done her homework and planned her revision timetable for next years exams."  
  
"Really for next years exams, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, she showed it to me, look she made me a copy," Ron reached under his bed and pulled out a really neat revision timetable. Looking at it Harry raised one eyebrow in the direction of his best friend, "Ron isn't that your handwriting?" He said folding his arms across his chest, "Yeah Hermionie made me write them in, apparantly it would help me remember them, I'd watch out if I was you, she's got one for you as well."  
  
"You're kidding, I bet she's got one for Athena as well, she's paranoid about failing her exams isn't she?"  
  
"yeah, but thats what makes her Hermionie, she's a totally paranoid wreck towards the exams but hey she helps us pass doesn't she, and I suppose for a paranoid wreck she's pretty cool." Ron stuffed the exploding snap cards under his bed and then climbed in it, "Harry I think we should get some sleep, something tells me Athena will have us up before the break of dawn to see the sunset, so lets get sleep while we can." Harry nodded and yawned, as they fell asleep neither one of them noticed a bright blue flash outside the window and a sweet impish face peered in through the window. Giggling the small girl back flipped off the windowsill and landed safely in a plant pot. "That was fun, want to play again?" she asked a small mouse who nodded, giggling the girl dissapeared with a flash of blue light the mouse sqeaked and with a flash of amber light dissapeared as well.  
  
*A/N, the small girl has no significance in the story she is just there to confuse the hell out of you*  
  
Ron was right, very early in the morning Athena woke them all up saying, "c'mon, you gotta look at the sunset, it'll be cool, like a teenage bonding time. Oh come on it'll be interesting, Ginny you could paint it, I've seen some of your paintings they are good, it'd be easy for you. Hermionie, you really need to lighten up, we won't get into trouble for being up at the crack of dawn, and anyway I think Mrs Weasley is coming as well. Harry, you could fly up wouldn't it be interesting flying in such early morning weather conditions. Ron, you are going because the colour will go with your hair, and I want you to go. Fred and George if you don't go I'm getting the frying pan out and playing baseball with your heads." Athena's arguments eventually made them get up, but whether it was because of her suggestions of just to shut her up Athena never found out and nobody was saying anything.  
  
"Oh look at that colour, it's so pretty, C'mon Ron you could sound a bit more enthusiastic!" Athena said poking Ron who was slumped against a wall, Ron just snored loudly and leaned against Hermionie who smacked him with her parchment. "Mum, I don't want to go to school today Fred ate my broomstick." He mumbled as he looked up in confusion at his friends who were looking at him curiously. "What you all looking at me like that for?" he asked Athena giggled and told him what he had said, "Really, hmm, don't think Fred has ever eaten a broomstick have you Fred?" he asked, Fred glared at his younger brother who grinned, "Is there something you aren't telling me?" Fred punched Ron's arm, and Ron who was already a few inches taller than him just laughed and shoved him into George. George wisely chose to ignore this and pretty soon the group had regained it's peaceful serenity.  
After Athena promised not to wake them up very early in the morning again, things returned to normal in the Weasley household and the inhabitants got the normal reccomended daily hours of sleep. (about 8 hours)  
  
Over the next few days Athena and Harry showed Hermionie how to properly fly, "it's easy, just sit on the broomstick and kick off" Harry instucted he quickly lauched into the air and circled the field at top speed. "I don't want to!" Hermionie said digging her feet into the ground as Athena pulled her towards the broom. "Hermionie if you want to get anywhere in the wizarding world you have to fly." Athena said picking up her Firebolt and shoving it in Hermionie's hand."   
  
"Fine but you have to come with me." Hermionie said sitting on the broomstick. Athena grinned and sat behind Harry, "See we will be right next to you, and I'm getting good at saving people from falling, just ask George." Hermionie nodded and kicked off, Athena and Harry did the same and eventually Hermionie was flying confidently around the field. "This is actually pretty fun, I think I'll ask mum and dad for a broomstick for my birthday." She said as she passed over a tree, "Woo go Herm!" Ginny called from below in the tree where she was sitting drawing Hermionie with a muggle pencil and a stack of paper. "thanks Gin, hey how are you at flying?" She asked, coming level with Ginny. Ginny shook her head, "I really don't like flying, I guess I am one Weasley who won't be flying around like a lunatic."  
  
"Harry, Athena, you have another student." Hermionie yelled, grinning they headed towards Ginny who ducked beneath the tree, "Sorry school is closed for today." She called Harry grinned and grabbed Ginny, pulling her out from under the tree's roots which made a nice little hideaway. "Sorry Ginny, but if you want to be involved in any inevitable adventure we are bound to go on this year then you will have to fly."  
  
"Okay just let me go, please and put me on the ground!" Harry realised with a shock that Ginny was dangling about a foot off the ground. "Oops sorry Gin didn't realise you were off the ground," he said sheepishly, Athena climbed off the broomstick and helped Hermionie off of hers. "here you go Ginny, it's a good broomstick and Harry is actually quite a good teacher." She said helping Ginny onto it. "Fine but I don't like this one bit she said nervously gripping the broomstick."  
  
Ginny kicked off and Athena watched as she and harry flew around the field, "She's good, whats she so worried about?" She asked Hermionie who shrugged, "Ginny is just a bit timid, she is a good student though but flying made her even more nervous, it's worse for her because her whole family is good at flying so they expect her to be the same." Athena nodded, "I kinda know what she's going through, my mum was a Griffindor student and my dad was a Griffindor, although they moved to Ireland they always said that if I ever went to Hogwarts they wanted me to be in Griffindor, all my family are Griffindor, my grandma was a Grifindor and so was her grandma, all the women are Griffindors on my mums side on my dads side its the same, all the men are Griffindor. I thought when we moved to Ireland my Gran was going to have a heart attack, apparantly I broke a long and proud tradition." Hermionie smiled, "I'm muggle born, although mum says she vaguely remembers someone in our family going to Hogwarts but them her mum was born and she was a squib and then mum was a squib when I was born they thought it would be the same when I got into Hogwarts they celebrated for a long time."  
  
Hermionie laughed and carried on watching Harry flying next to Ginny, "I can't believe sometimes that Harry has turned out as normal as he has." she said Athena frowned and turned to look at her.  
  
"what do you mean?" She asked, Hermionie shrugged,   
  
"its just ever since he came to Hogwarts he's faced Voldemort nearly every year, in his life he has faced him four times, thats more than most wizards can say, any that did face him were usually killed immediatly unless they joined him. He's escaped death more than four times, I mean there was the Dementors that sent him wacky when they came near him, the Basilisk and the image of Tom Riddle, Voldie in the turban of our first DADA teacher, and then last year he was brought back to his full strength and nearly killed him."  
  
"well that sucks!" Athena said, she found she was gaining a new respect for the skinny fifthteen year old with messy black hair, round glasses and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Suddenly she turned to Hermionie puzzled, "Herm, he has no aura!"  
  
"what do you mean, no aura?"  
  
"exactly what it sounds like, I have been puzzling with that one for a while and it's hit me, none at all, normally people have coloured auras, yours is purple, Ron's is maroon, Fred and George both have yellow, Ginny has red, Malfoy had pale green, McGonagall had aquamarine, even Fudge had one mind you it was grey, I guess he was going for the outfit, aura ensemble. But Harry doesn't have one, unless hold one let me try something."  
  
Standing up she called Harry and Ginny over, puzzled they flew over and landed next to them, "Harry you are such a fabulous flyer how do you do it, I'm sure the Griffindor team will choosed you as the next team captain." Hermionie and Ginny looked puzzled as Harry went red, "er thanks," he muttered, Athena looked at him closely, "Ah ha! I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?" Ginny asked sitting on the floor, "Harry's aura is clear, see through, it only shows when he is embarressed, that is so unusual, I think I'll go owl my old Divination teacher she was an expert on auras." Running off towards the house she headed to where Aphrodite was perched on top of her cage.  
  
"she just keeps getting wierder." Harry muttered looking confused, "yep but thats just Athena's way." Hermionie said picking up the broomstick and walking back towards the house.  
  
  
  
Finally Athena found herself standing on Platform 9 3/4 but unlike most new people she was surrounded by people and she wasn't scared.  
  
  
Harry who had been searching for an empty carraige found one and leaning out the window yelled, "Hey guys over here!" Hermionie looked up and pulled Athena and Ron towards the carriage, Fred, George and Ginny followed and pretty soon they were all sitting and listening to Fred and George who were acting completely off their rockers, which although it wasn't unusual was unusual for somebody about to return to school. "Guys calm down you're making me dizzy." Hermionie said as she watched them literally bounce off the walls. "Sorry, too much energy and haven't pulled pranks in nearly two minutes." Fred said as he bounced off the door, "What have you done?" Athena asked, her question was soon answered as a swarm of pink and green tap dancing spiders scuttled under the door. Ron yelled and jumped up onto the seat and Hermionie sighed and stood on them, "Herm, that was pretty viscious, are you training to be Snapes successor?" Harry asked, Athena looked confused and he said, "evil, greasy, slimy git of a potion master." Athena nodded and Hermionie patted Ron on the arm, "Don't worry Ron, they're gone now, you can jump off the chair." Ron grinned sheepishly and jumped down, "I hate spiders they're creepy." Athena nodded, "yeah they are aren't they."  
  
Afer playing a few games of Exploding Snap, they were all soon sitting in a bored stupor, "I'm hungry, when does the sweets arrive?" Harry moaned leaning out of the carraige door. "Harry put your head back in you'll catch flies" Athena said grabbing the back of his robe and pulling him sharply, "Eh?"  
  
"Never mind, my mum used to say it, don't mind me, I'm rambling again!"  
  
Soon the witch pushing a cart full of sweets came and knocked on the door, "hello dearies, want any snacks?" She loked pleased when Harry stepped forwards, "ah Mr Potter, will it be your usual?" She asked, Harry grinned, "I think I'll need three times as much today, I feel like spending and I have a lot of friends." The small witch smiled and started piling food in bags, "here you go dear." she said, Harry paid and then with difficulty brought the food back into the carriage.  
  
"Harry, you cannot possibly eat all of that!" Athena said looking amused, "Not going to, all of you dig in, I bought enough for all of us."  
  
"Are you sure Harry, I mean thats an awfull lot of money." Harry nodded and bit into a chocolate frog, "yep, I like treating my friends, and seen as how I missed most of your birthdays, its like a party."  
  
"Cool, ooh are those every flavour beans, I love those" Athena said grabbing a box and nibbling on the edge of a wierd grey coloured bean, "Eugh, cat fur, gross." Harry grinned and pulled out a box of chocolate frogs, "here you go Gin, rot your teeth out." Ginny smiled and bit into one, "If my teeth fall out I can always get dentures." she said through a mouthfull of chocolate. Fred who was now on a sugar high burst out laughing and soon the whole carriage was laughing, "What's so funny?" Hermionie asked holding her stomach, "Dunno, but it sure is funny!" Fred said lying on the floor. George sat on top of him, "Fred what did mum say about eating too much sugar?" He asked wagging a finger at Fred, "Er, eat as much its party time at Hogwarts?" That struck everyone as funny and they were soon cracking up laughing again.  
  
The train seemed to take half the time, getting there and soon they were standing at the train station, chatting about what house Athena would be in. "Oh that is so easy, she is Hufflepuff material if ever I saw it." George said with mock seriousness, Athena who had been reading up one the different houses glared at him, "No way, I'll get into Griffindor if I have to beg that sorting hat on bended knees."  
  
"Well you must admit she is pretty brave, and she saved George and faced Voldie." Hermionie said climbing into a carriage, "yeah, I did, Griffindor here I come!"  
  
"don't you mean Griffindor here I don't come?" a voice drawled from a nearby carriage, "Get lost Malfoy or should I call you the little white flying Ferret?" Athena snapped glaring at Malfoy who shrunk back under her glare. "I'd watch it Reilly, purebloods shouldn't hang around with muggle lovers!"  
  
"Er hello Malfoy but I'm a pureblood, you moron!" Ron said folding his arms across his chest and glaring. "I meant respectful purebloods, not muggle loving trash!" Malfoy said sneering at him, "Well Malfoy you have just insulted me and my friends, one more strike and you're out, and I can be pretty nasty when I don't like somebody."  
  
"Whatever, call me when you get tired of hanging out with a bunch of trash." Athena glared at him and muttered, "strike three, this time I'm calling the shots, Fred, George I'll need your help with this, in fact I'll need everybody's help."  
  
"What with?" Ginny asked, "Pay back!"  
  
  
When they reached the front door McGonagall appeared and dragged Athena off to a small room, the others went into the great hall and sat down at the Grifindor table. "hope she gets into Griffindor," Ron muttered they nodded and watched as Dumbledore stood up and raised a hand, the hall was suddenly deathly quiet, and he cleard his throat, "I have only a few words to say. Never dance a tango with cheese on yor head, now lets get on with the sorting."  
  
  
  
*And just as it got interesting I'm stopping, well come on readers, its twenty pages long, I cant go on much longer. Read and Review please* 


End file.
